


Why?

by ladygray99



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: BDSM, Community: lifein1973, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene has questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 Friday Drabble Challenge

Gene wanted to ask questions.

How did a good boy like Sam learn to tie the thick heavy knots that held him to the bed?

How did a good boy like Sam learn to tie the little fiddly knots that had his cock and balls wrapped up like a Christmas package?

Why did a good boy like Sam get a dark look in his eyes as he flicked the ridding crop along Gene’s thighs?

Gene was sure he’d get up the guts to demand the answers one of these days. Some time after the gag came out of his mouth. Gene has questions.


End file.
